Magic Man
by Yaminisu
Summary: Full summary inside. YamixYugi On Hold.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: Yugi always had a love of magic. All someone had to do was mention the word magic and you would instantly capture his attention. Yugi also bored with the 'dull life' that he was leading and wishes that it would somehow change. And when a mysterious new student transfers to Yugi's school, Yugi soon finds out that his wish will in fact come true. YamixYugi

Prologue

In the shadow realm, a world of magic resided a pair of eternal lovers, Yugi and Yami. The gods had created the two for that purpose. Intended to reside forever by the other's side.

However, it seemed that fate had other ideas in mind. One night while Yugi was asleep Yami got up to go and check on a reported disturbance. And when he returned Yugi was gone.

What he did see was a note on his bed.

_I've taken the one thing you care about the most in the world. I'm sending him to earth, where he will live a normal life of a mortal without any memory of ever having met you. Who knows, he might even fall in love with another. But know this; you will never see your beloved 'aibou' again. _

_Dartz_

Yami crumpled the note in anger. He had always hated Dartz, but due to Yugi's pleading had refrained from outright destroying him. Yugi had always insisted that they could exist together in peace. Well, that was about to change.

Yami after about 6 months of searching found Dartz and destroyed him…but not before he wormed out of him where exactly it was that Dartz had sent Yugi. _Domino Japan_

Dartz's last words before he died in front of a fuming Yami were, "You can try, but you'll never have back what you had before this…Yugi will never love you again."

And after Dartz had died. Yami vowed to prove Dartz wrong and reclaim the love that Dartz had stolen from him. 'Aibou, I'll get you back no matter what it takes.'

A/N: Yeah, I know this is short, and not well written for a prologue…but in order for the rest of this to make any sense you needed the back story. And I didn't want to have the back story be 10 pages long…which it very well could have been. So, I settled for a summary. You got the key points. I promise that this story will be 100 times better than the prologue. Please just give it a chance. And as always read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 1

Yugi awoke to the ever annoying sound of his alarm clock beeping. Yugi groaned, he hated getting up so early, but alas he didn't have any choice he had school today and there was no way his grandfather was going to let him skip.

Yugi slowly clambered out of bed and got dressed in his school uniform. He looked quickly around his room in order to find his backpack. He could plainly see his posters of various magicians plastering his walls, his bookshelf crammed full of books on magic, and his desk covered with various pieces of magic sets that he had bought with his hard earned pocket change. Eventually he spotted his backpack on the ground by his desk. He picked it up and headed downstairs.

Once Yugi entered the kitchen he quickly grabbed a piece of toast before quickly running out the door…if he didn't he definitely would have ended up being late for school. It had been about six months since Yugi had woken up in the hospital; apparently he had been in a coma after a bully had beaten him to within an inch of his life. The doctors said that it was probably because of the brain damage he got from the attack that Yugi had absolutely no memory of anything prior to waking up in that hospital bed…but that didn't explain the fact that Yugi felt as though something was missing, something important to him. The doctors had told him that was probably just a side effect of the amnesia and it would fade with time.

Yugi wandered into his homeroom and plopped down at his desk. 'I wish that something interesting would happen.' Yugi said for what he swears must have been the millionth time in the past six months.

His homeroom teacher began with the usual morning announcements, but this time there was a twist…which came after an unexpected knock on the door. The teacher went and opened the door and after a few seconds led in a boy who looked almost exactly like Yugi…except for a few minor differences. The strangest thing was that Yugi felt as though he knew the stranger…even though he was almost certain that they had never met.

"My name is Yami Atemu." The stranger said with a slight bow to the class.

'That voice, why does it sound so familiar to me?' Yugi wondered.

The teacher then told Yami to go and take a seat next to Yugi. Yugi noticed that the stranger looked at him funny, like he knew him. But Yugi passed it off as just his imagination until…

"Aibou, I'm so glad I've found you." Yami whispered when the teacher turned her attention to the board… in order to begin her class.

Yugi looked at Yami funny for a second. "Aibou, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked, 'and why does that sound so familiar…so right?'

Yami sighed, "I was afraid of this. Ai…Yugi, would it be alright if I spoke with you during the break…I believe that we both have study hall. There's something important that we need to discuss." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami for a minute, and could just tell that he had really just hurt the other, though how he just didn't know. "Sure, I'll speak with you during the break." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami turned his attention back to the lesson. 'So, what Dartz said was indeed true, Yugi doesn't remember me. However, no matter how strong that spell is, it cannot last forever…and it had an awful lot of memories and emotions to suppress…being with someone for several thousand years can do that. And if I know magic as well as I'd like to think I do the longer I'm around Yugi, the more his memories will come to the surface, unfortunately I'm going to have to take him back home…I can't leave the Shadow realm unattended for too long.'

Before long the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Yami got up and walked out of the classroom with Yugi following him. Yami walked out the door and over to a large Sakura tree planted on the school ground. He plopped down under it. Yugi slowly sat down next too him.

After a few moments of silence Yugi spoke up, "You wanted to speak with me about something?"

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment before saying, "Aibou, sorry I mean Yugi…"

"You can call me Aibou, it's alright. It just sounds right when it comes from you, though I don't know why." Yugi interjected.

Yami grinned. 'there is hope.' "Very well then, Aibou. I need to ask you to tell me about yourself." Yami said.

Yugi frowned, 'what is with this guy?' "Well, unfortunately there's not much for me to tell you, you see I was in a coma a few months back and I don't remember anything that happened before that. So, I guess I could tell you about what's happened in the last six months." Yugi said.

Yami grinned even wider, 'this will actually be easier than I thought. It would have been more difficult if Dartz had input memories into Yugi's mind to fill in the gap, but since he didn't it'll be a lot easier to bring him back, because there will be no conflicting memories.'

"Well, then I guess I should fill in some of those gaps for you then." Yami said.

"I knew it." Yugi suddenly shouted.

"Knew what?" Yami asked, confused.

"I knew that I knew you from somewhere…I just couldn't remember." Yugi said with a grin. 'Though, it's kind of strange…I get this feeling from him but I didn't get this feeling when I saw my grandfather or any of my friends for that matter.'

"Well, yes we did know each other…quite well actually." Yami said. 'How much should I tell him, and how much should I just wait for him to remember?'

"Really? What do you mean, by 'quite well?'" Yugi asked.

"Now that I can't tell you, I'll just have to wait for you to remember. But, I will tell you this…this isn't your real home." Yami said. 'Might as well drop the bombshell now as opposed to later.

"What do you mean this isn't my real home?" 'And more importantly why do I know that what you're telling me is the truth? Just who are you Yami Atemu?'

"Just what I said. You see, you used to live with me…until you were kidnapped six months ago. I managed to track down the person who took you…"

"Dartz" Yugi said suddenly, though he had no idea where that name had come from…he just knew it was true.

"Yes, Dartz I tracked him down and forced him to tell me where he had taken you. And once I found out I immediately came to find you." Yami said.

Yugi was just silent for a few minutes. Everything was a lie, everything his friends, his grandfather, the doctors, everyone had told him was a lie.

"And, well if you wouldn't object too much. I'd like it very much if you'd come back home with me. Maybe once your there it'll trigger some of your memories…just like seeing me has. And if we're lucky you'll get your memory back soon enough, however if you'd like to stay here for awhile longer that's perfectly fi…" Yami began

"No, no I don't want to stay with the people who have lied to me anymore. I want to go back home." Yugi said suddenly.

Yami nodded, "Very well then Aibou, just take my hand." Yami said as he held out his hand.

Yugi gingerly reached out and grabbed Yami's hand. They sat like that for a few minutes before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A/N: Alright, here's chapter 1…I know it kind of seemed a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get on to the real story which is Yugi regaining his memory and reestablishing his relationship with Yami…as well as …oh can't tell you that. Anyway read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, though flaming is not.


	3. Author's note, not a chapter

A/N: I am going to be re-writing Magic Man…it doesn't seem to be working for me…so, I'll end up extending both the first chapters, so it'll flow better into the third chapter. Plus, the shorter way I wrote the chapters…left out way to many important details, and they seemed far to rushed for me, so I'll be redoing it. I should have the newer version posted around the new year. (Finals and Christmas holidays are going to take up my time, so I won't get to it before then.)

Oh, and in other plot related news I've posted a poll on my profile that I'd like people to vote in. It'll affect which stories I work on and in which order I work on them in…so it's kind of important. Especially since some stories take days to come up with a new chapter, whereas others I can write a whole chapter in an hour. So your votes matter.

-Yaminisu


End file.
